


Luke/Galen Drabbles

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male/Male, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Some drabbles revolving around the relationship between Galen Marek AKA Starkiller and Luke Skywalker.





	1. First Meeting.

Luke Skywalker was being followed. He couldn’t tell if the person following him was allowing Luke to catch on or if Luke’s training at Dagobah had been worth it. 

The presence following him was odd, not definitely light or dark. It seemed assuredly grey, as if it couldn’t decide which path it wanted to follow. He could also feel the person’s curiosity about Luke. 

He was obviously a force sensitive, but what was he doing here? How could there be another force sensitive, a trained one, within the rebellion and him not know about it?

Then again, he had been gone from the rebellion for quite a while since the battle of Hoth, maybe he joined up after?

Striding out of the main building- he didn’t know if this would end in a fight and with His plan to invade Jabba’s palace quickly approaching Luke would rather not have a trip in the med bay. 

Especially not when Leia and he were planning to leave the base within a week. 

Fingering his newly made saber under his cloak, Luke stopped by his squadron’s x-wings. His squad was currently out exercising under Wedge. Luke had told them to keep the squad out for a while, just to make sure they didn’t get too lazy. 

Not that anyone could really be lazy in the Alliance. 

Turning to face his stalker, Luke wasn’t sure if he was surprised or not that the man hadn’t bothered to hide. Or even pretend that he wasn’t following Luke. 

The figure was tall, dark, short black hair in the style of the imperial buzzcut. Hanging on his belt were two sabers. Both very different in style of hilt. He couldn’t decide what that meant. 

The way the man presented himself, the power and domination, the darkness reminding Luke of someone else. Someone he’d rather not think about after Bespin. After his world came crashing down and he’d questioned his ability to even be a jedi with such dark roots. 

Such monstrous ones. 

“You were following me, I suspect you had a reason?”

The man approached him, his strides even reminding Luke of his Father’s. Was this man an inquisitor? ISB?

He stopped a little less than a meter from Luke. He was dressed more like an assassin then anything else, dark clothes hugging his muscular body. All of it showing its wear. This man had fought and fought often. Luke simply couldn’t figure out for who or what cause. 

“The Princess told me about you, Luke Skywalker- your shot that destroyed the Death Star, saving her, and battling Lord Vader on multiple occasions. Said dark lord having a bounty so big on you it would make even lesser sentiments ask questions.”

The Force practically screamed at him: He knows! He knows!

“While I don’t know if you’re a Jedi or not, you’re definitely Force Sensitive. How is it I’ve never meet you?” 

For a moment, pain flashed over the man’s face so quick and if Luke wasn’t so intuned in the force that it would have been missed.   
“I’ve been away.”

“You know my name but I don’t know yours.” 

The other, instead of answering, dove into an attack. Both his sabers sliding into his hands and turning on with the familiar hiss. Red and Blue blades slammed against his emerald one. 

Luke went on the defensive for a moment, throwing the other back in order to regroup from his confusion. How could he have a red saber and a blue one? As far as Luke knew, blue and green- and others- were used by the Jedi while red was strictly for dark side users. 

Once again, Luke wondered who this man was. 

The other bounced back immediately, jumping down on Luke with harsh intent. Bringing his blade up in defense, Luke pushed against the other. The heat of their sabers more unpleasant than anything else. 

“I’ve had a lot of names.” His opponent said, their blades meeting and fighting. The two moving around one another in a way Luke had never moved before during his battles with Vader or really any other lightsaber user.   
Not that he’d met that many of course. 

“I was born Galen Marek but,” Here Galen turned on his foot, sliding his blade to where Luke’s neck had been only a moment previous. With surprising levels of swiftness, Marek turned off his sabers and pulled Luke flush against him. One hand holding Luke’s wrist, keeping the green saber pointed out. 

“But your father called me Starkiller, little lord.” 

Summoning the Force, Luke had it thrust Marek back. The man hitting one of their X-wings but Luke didn’t care. One he could always fix it, two he was much to preoccupied with this man. 

“He taught you?” 

Marek nodded, causing anger to slightly boil within Luke before the Jedi pushed it away. Anger that his Father would train this man but not him. While, yes, Vader had offered to teach Luke but that wasn’t the point. It was obvious that this man had been raised by Vader, so why hadn’t Luke? 

Once again the question of how long Vader had known of Luke’s identity came to him. 

“Princess Leia said you were a jedi. You didn’t know about him until recently, right?” 

It was odd the way he spoke Leia’s name- not with romantic love but a kind of revere . He definitely thought highly of the young woman Luke considered as close as a sister. 

The Jedi glanced around them, ensuring that there was no one around to hear their conversation. As far as Luke could tell he and Marek were alone on the x-wing field. With the closest person being at least three clicks away. 

“Yes, I didn’t know he was my Father.” 

Marek approached him again before sitting crossed legged. Gesturing for Luke to join him which the blonde did after a moment’s hesitation. 

“If it makes you feel better, Vader definitely didn’t know about you until at least after I left.” 

“You’re not-?” Luke almost couldn’t get out the question, his throat tightening some fear he couldn’t recognize barreling through him. 

“No, I’m not your brother though one could argue I was adopted by Vader. If killing my father then kidnapping me counts as adopting.” If Marek didn’t sound so at peace with this, Luke would have felt horrified. Actually he did feel horrified. How did he look so calm , discussing this? Something he had very likely seen at at young age?

“You probably won’t believe this, but I’ll tell you anyway. I can sense you’re at the very least jealous of me, that I had a relationship with your Father when you did not. But it’s better this way. If he’d found you when he’d found me little lord, you would have been consumed by the dark.”

“You weren’t apparently.” 

Marek shrugged. “Not until I was 24 and Vader made the mistake of giving me a pilot for missions.” Within the force, Luke saw her- the pilot Galen spoke of. A young woman, loyal to her government but not to their cause. Blonde and beautiful- and dead. 

“Why are you here? I don’t sense that you’re going to try and take me back to the empire so?” 

Galen looked up, behind Luke at the setting sky. Oranges, pinks, and blues mixing in a lovely way. 

“I won’t lie to you, Luke. Your Father did a lot of terrible things, a lot of them to me. But he did also raise me. So since I’m sure as hell not going back to the empire, I figure protecting the equivalent of my little brother works just as good.” 

The Jedi Knight really did not know what to say to that, a bit shocked at the man’s plainness. He seemed to be more reserved than that. It was probably going to be the longest sentence he’d hear come from the man’s mouth for the next standard month. 

There was also the problem of Galen thinking Luke needed protection. It was offensive to say the least. 

“If I can hold my own against Vader, which I’ve been doing for years now- what makes you think I need protection?” 

Or want it, for that matter. 

Galen reached out, his touch shockingly cold against Luke’s warm skin. 

His hand, rough and calloused. His pale skin littered with scars- many of them old burn marks. Luke wondered, horrified what or rather how Vader had raised Galen. 

“Because by telling you who your Father was, Vader shattered something in you. Something that could make you lost to the light. And you, my little lord, should belong wholly and undoubtedly to the light and no one else. I’m going to do what I can to ensure that.” 

-  
Luke could not decide if he liked the presence of his supposed adopted brother. He was quiet, very rarely spoke unless spoken to first. He was jumpy, always ready for a fight. Galen was, of course, a brilliant fighter but Luke could clearly see that the man was more of a fighter then a tactician- not that he was stupid by any means. 

Sometimes Luke heard him moaning in his sleep, likely from nightmares. He couldn’t blame Galen, he couldn’t count the number of nightmares he’d had of Bespin. It was the only time he ever saw Galen out of control was in his sleep, when he had nightmares. 

The only real positive that came from having Galen around was that less people asked him about fighting Darth Vader at Cloud City. He was incredibly intimidating. The only person who wasn’t put off by Galen was Leia, of course. 

Luke was just a bit excited to see the two go off just to see who’d break first. 

“What the hell do you mean He's gone?” Leia asked, her voice holding barely controlled anger. In that, her voice was practically a growl. 

Luke, Galen and Leia circled around the holoprojector from where Lando’s figure updated them. 

He’d been stationed in Jabba’s palace over a month ago as per Luke’s plan to free Han. When, just a handful of days before the three of them were set to leave for Tatooine, Lando broke their no contact rule to let them know that Han was gone.

Apparently, in the early hours of morning Vader had entered Jabba’s palace to inform the gangster that unless Solo was delivered to him everyone inside would die. To prove his word, Vader had killed a number of Jabba’s men. 

Jabba, in effort to save face, had allowed Vader to take Solo. 

Lando had told the trio that if Vader had sensed his presence, he didn’t say anything. Either he hadn’t noticed Lando or hadn’t cared.

“Why would he take Han, now? Why give him to Fett then take him back?” Leia wondered allowed, her face scrunched in concentration and anger. She bit back a groan- how the hell would they be able to get him back now? Han was one of her best friends, him and Luke had brought her back from the brink when Alderaan had been destroyed- not to mention saved her life. 

Galen hadn’t spoken yet, an odd look on his face. 

“None of your spies have said anything odd about the Executor in the last few days right?” 

“No, why?” 

“Because if Vader didn’t bring your friend on to the Executor, then he probably brought him to Vjun.”

Leia apparently recognized the name as she cursed, whereas Luke was left to look blankly at Galen. 

“Vader’s personal planet, his citadel there Bast Castle is the only structure which can survive the acid rains of the planet.”

“Sounds charming.”

“I’ll meet up with Chewie at Mos Espa and return back to the Alliance.” 

Leia confirmed that course of action and switched off the holoprojector. 

“I need to go inform the council of this change in our plans.” 

After Leia took off, Luke was left to contemplate their next move. This was a definite kink in their plans, not to mention Luke didn’t exactly want to see Vader again. Even if it’d been about half a year since Bespin Luke just didn’t want to face Vader again. Especially if he was using Han again as a bargaining chip. A chip Luke would be forced to trade himself for. What choice did he have? Han was his family. 

“You don’t want to see him again.” Galen murmured, turning to lean against the holoprojector. His arms crossed. 

“Not really, not yet.” 

They were quiet for a moment before Galen moved with his usual swiftness to pull Luke into his grasp. It had become disturbingly usual for Galen to hold Luke when he sensed Luke was stressed by almost anything. What irked Luke was his short stature allowed Galen to do so fairly easily. 

The Grey Jedi’s hand weaved through Luke’s hair, giving up the Jedi pressed his face against the man’s chest. The ever constant metallic smell of blood on his adopted brother was comforting not that Luke could explain why. It was almost like Galen kept himself meticulously clean when he wasn’t on mission. 

“You want to be with him,”

Luke nodded, his eyes clenched shut. It was a reality he didn’t want to face. 

“But your afraid of what you’ll become if you do. If you fall to the dark side.” 

Luke repeated the small motion, his hands clenching Galen’s jacket in his fists. Galen held Luke for a moment before pulling away, one hand wrapping around Luke’s waist the other tipping the younger’s chin upward. 

“Like I said, little lord- I will protect you.” For a moment, Luke’s breathe caught. His sky blue eyes meeting Galen’s pale green ones. Galen was so honest, so kind to him. As far as Luke could tell, he was Galen’s whole world. He had attention only to Luke, had eyes only for Luke. 

His heart was beating wildly. All of his fears, his stress were melting away. Galen pressed his forehead to Luke’s, their minds connecting like Luke had only ever experienced with Vader.  
This was different, just as close and strong, but different. Vader’s and his bond came from their familial relationship, Galen’s and his came from something else. From effort, and fights, from physical embraces and telepathic brushes.   
Theirs was one they had built and Galen was certain not even Vader could break it now.


	2. Black Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds something Vader intended to keep hidden.

Hidden inside a obsidian tower on a lava planet, a young man lay asleep. A series of wires and tubes connected him to a medical device which kept him drugged and sedated. He was rather ragged, his pale scarred form did not match the elegance and opulence of the room he slept in. Long black hair, uncharacteristic for him, was testament to how long he had slumbered on. On the bedside table two light sabers were laid, their hilts straight. There was no hint of dust in the room, a med droid coming in daily to check the vitals and keep the man clean. Standing in the room was another droid, a holodroid in low power mode waiting for his master to awake. 

Several years after the Battle of Yavin, after a young untrained Jedi destroyed a super weapon of massive destructive powers, that Jedi entered the castle. 

Luke Skywalker was not sure what he would find inside his Father's castle. Ever since his Father's death, he had been having dreams of the black tower. Grey trails of light had lead Luke deeper inside, to what the Jedi master didn't know.

Once there, it occurred to Luke again how lonely his Father had been the past 24 years. It broke whatever remained of his already shattered heart. 

His father was dead and gone. Leia and Han had each other. The war was over and Luke didn't know any way to live now. He hoped whatever he found in the castle helped lead him on what to do next.

After searching for quite a while, Luke found a barred door. It had a number of locks on it, as if Vader was either trying to lock something in or protect something inside. 

This, whatever was on the other side of this door was what he had come for. 

The blonde examined the locks, there were three. Each more complex then the next with no opening for a key or a number code. The only way to open them would be using the force. Even with Luke's control it took a moment for him to unlock them all.

Walking inside, Luke almost lost his breathe. The man laying there, the room thrumming with restrained Force power, hit Luke like a blaster shot. It was unending, his power it's dominance. The need and want to control all around him. Luke drunk it in like a alcoholic running to his next drink. He hadn't felt something like this since his Father's presence. And how addictive that had been, how badly Luke had wanted to bow to it. He wanted to be wrapped in that protective darkness, to be loved by it as no one had ever loved Luke. As an orphan, he was so desperate for attention, for praise. He didn't need it, but by the Stars Luke wanted it. 

Vader, his Father had been there. They'd been in each other's grasp, their minds one. Then Vader had been torn away, leaving Luke alone once again.

The first thing Galen felt once he grew closer to consciousness was light. It was pure, unfettered. It was innocent and warm. Galen wanted to bask in this openly given love, love and trust which came at no price. 

What a privilege it was to have this. 

Had he become one with the Force? Had Vader finally killed him? Or had the rebels killed him? 

No. He wasn't dead, not yet.

As Galen felt himself on the edge of consciousness and dreams, he heard his old master's voice. Kinder then it usually had been when teaching or directing Galen but it's power remained nonetheless. 

"The man you will meet soon is my son and heir. Protect him, if I have earned any respect or mercy from you my apprentice you will do this for me."

"Master?" Galen heard nothing else, the echoing sound of his breathing gone as well. He felt like a child again, running after the edge of Vader's cloak. Desperate for some sort of positive attention. 

"Hey, are you okay?" An angel asked, the source of the light he'd felt. 

The boy-Vader's son?- was clothed in black. How could someone so light look so well attired in such dark clothes? Not to mention the sadness, the desperation for something Galen couldn't recognize. 

"Your name?" Galen was able to get out, his voice dry and raspy.

The boy, his lord?, smiled. It was pained, from loss or something else he couldn't say. 

"I'm Luke Skywalker." The name seemed almost too perfect for him. Light which walks the sky: an angel. The boy didn’t seem real, he couldn’t be. How could something that looked like Luke exist in this dark wretched galaxy? A galaxy that didn’t deserve the order his old master had wanted to give it. 

“Here, take it slow. I’ll find some water.”

-  
Luke stayed with Galen for a while, helping him back onto his feet and finding him clothes. Usually, people felt uncomfortable in Vader’s castle but not Luke. Not that Galen could see. 

“You really are his son.” Galen murmured, his voice better now that he’d drank something. 

Luke, who was examining Galen’s sabers nodded. “Yes.” There was no question of who the darker haired man referred. 

“I’m not sure who you are, though. I’m guessing you aren’t my brother.”

Galen let out a choked laugh, the sound fairly unpleasant. Even for the time away from Vader, he’d never really become accustomed to laughing. 

“No, not really. I’m Galen Marek. I was Lord Vader’s apprentice for most of my life.” This immediately caught Luke’s attention, the interest in his twin sabers gone. 

“His apprentice?” Luke sounded rather incredulous, shock echoing in the Force. Since waking up, their two minds had been creating a bond. One which was becoming more and more powerful the longer they stayed in each others company. 

“Yes, it’s- Vader killed my parents and sort of abducted me? Abducted, kidnapped , adopted whatever you want to go with.” 

“How long have you been here?” Why had Vader wanted him when he’d apparently had Galen? Had he just been manipulating Luke into thinking Vader wanted him as much as Luke wanted him? Had his Father-? 

“You’d be able to answer that better then me. Is the Rebellion still forming or has the Fleet been brought together?” 

“Um, we’re a little past that,” Luke heaved a sigh, the fight still weighing heavily on him. “We won, the Empire is gone.” 

Galen could see there was more, a more painful addition that Luke couldn’t bare to say. Darth Vader was dead. 

“I’m sorry,” the older man tried to say, his ability to sympathize painfully under developed. 

“I’ll be right back.” In the blink of an eye, Luke was gone. 

Galen didn’t know how to deal with the pain in his heart, the pain he’d felt when he realized Juno was gone. 

Luke didn’t return for a while. When he did, the younger man had tear tracks staining his gold cheeks. Galen couldn’t help but think of diamonds on a gold necklace. This child was incredibly beautiful , how could someone so entrenched in the dark side create something so light?

“I’m sorry, Luke.” The jedi shook off his apology, claiming he was fine. While he looked around the room for clothes for Galen to wear, the ex-apprentice could not help but wonder how Luke lived this long? Who had taken care of him? Definitely not Vader. Even with as secretive as Vader was, if Vader had a child Galen would have known. More likely then not, he would have been assigned to guard Luke. He would have done it, too. There was a period of time in Galen’s life where he never would have questioned Vader’s orders. He would have died for his master. 

Sith hells, he did. 

Galen had died for Vader’s cause, to help overthrow Sidious. He would never be able to throw off the scars of being raised by the dark lord. He was who he was from being the Sith lord’s apprentice. 

But did that mean he held it against Luke? Of course not. 

’No,’ Galen decided as he watched Luke flit about ‘I will protect him. He needs me.’ 

Starkiller couldn’t admit that while Luke needed the safety and security of the dark, Galen needed the love and trust of the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship wayyy too much. Initially this was going to be Luke/Vader which is kind of hinted at but -shrug-.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are 100% of my diet. (Coffee is my blood)  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
